


Test Prep

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [596]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Exams, Gen, Pre-Series, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You can do anything you put your mind to, Simone."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 December 2016  
> Word Count: 264  
> Prompt: sensing  
> Summary: "You can do anything you put your mind to, Simone."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love writing about Simone and Kelly as they grew up together. There's a sense of familiarity to them and you can witness how these kids turned into the women we saw in canon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're doing it again."

Simone looks up in confusion at Kelly, who grins back at her and taps her forehead. Wiping at her forehead, Simone slumps back in her chair with a sigh. The book in her lap slips down to the floor.

"Look, I get that this isn't a big deal to anyone else, but this is huge for me, Kel. I wish somebody would just _try_ to understand--"

"Hey!" Kelly says, grabbing Simone's hands tightly. When Simone meets her gaze, she continues. "I get it, Simmy. I know what this means to you. You're gonna ace the exam. You're smart as hell--"

"Shh! Don't you let Mama catch you swearing like that."

Kelly laughs and leans up to press a sloppy kiss to Simone's forehead. "If she does, I'll take the punishment gladly. But I mean it, okay? You're going to do just fine. You always do so well in school. You can do anything you put your mind to, Simone. You're just like Daddy in that respect. And if, for some reason, you get a low score, you can take it again."

"I can?"

"Yeah, you can. Besides, the PSATs aren't what count. That's the SATs and the ACTs. And you have time before you need to worry about those. It's okay, Simmy, I'll help you study if you need it."

Simone wraps her arms around Kelly in a tight hug. "You're the best big sister in the whole world, Kel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that for a long time."


End file.
